


Yamcha and Frieza dabbles

by SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alien Biology, Chapter 1: Fluff, Chapter 2: Serious but with a touch of cute, Chapter 3: Dark fic, Chapter 4: Heat cycle comic, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Gen, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: A bunch of yamza fics from Tumblr requests or requests in general. Each fic will be seperate and have different subjects. Make sure to check the chapter descriptions!





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cold  
> Rating: G  
> Summary/Request: The power goes out in the middle of winter. Yamcha has to keep Frieza warm.

It was one of those Earthian winters that Frieza despised. The blizzard had been so bad that the power was knocked out in their house, which of course knocked the heat out. He had put up with worse, for sure, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

Right now, he was bundled up in three blankets on Yamcha’s couch with a scowl painted on his face, and his tail slashing the air in agitation. He was very unhappy about the predicament, and watched as Yamcha, with a worried look on his face, was talking to someone on his phone, presumably the power company.

“... thank you, goodbye,” he finished the call and hung up with a sigh, “looks like the power might be out for a while.”

“Delightful,” Frieza grumbled as he curled up further in the blankets. His lower body temperature meant they didn’t do a lot for him, and he shivered, “now what?”

“Well, we still have gas for now…” Yamcha turned on the heater against the wall with a match, “but it won’t heat up for a while.”

“G-great, just great,” Frieza curled his tail around his body and shivered some more, and Yamcha came over with the blanket from their shared bed. He wrapped it around them both and pulled his partner close. The icejin immediately cuddled up to the human - he was like a furnace all on his own, and although he was still very irritated about the lack of heat, Yamcha made up for it as he wrapped his tail around them both.

“If we stay nice and close, I can keep you warm,” Yamcha chuckled as he pulled Frieza close to his chest.

“Mm…” Frieza didn’t care about the fact he was practically curled into a ball in the human’s lap. He was WARM and that was all that mattered.

“Goodness… you really were cold,” The former fighter looked rather worried at that, and he rubbed Frieza’s back gently. He growled a little bit at that, not wanting to appear weak, but soon purred as he got warmer.

“You know… I could take off my shirt, that would help make you--” Yamcha blinked as Frieza ripped the fabric off with a smirk, “hey! I liked that shirt!”

“I’ll buy you another one,” Frieza huffed and snuggled up to the hot skin, “mm, better.”

Yamcha sighed and wrapped his now bare arms around his partner, “goodness me…” despite his nuances, moments like this made his partnership worth it.


	2. The Egg and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Egg and the Wolf  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: When Mecha!Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth only to die by Trunks' hand, Bulma and Yamcha go to explore the ship to look for tech. In the process, they find an egg. Could it be?

As ever the dutiful friend, Yamcha was happy to help Bulma examine Frieza and King Cold’s ship once they had been destroyed, and their army along with it. Bulma had wanted to look at the technology of the Frieza Force, which Yamcha understood the desire for. He helped the very excited Bulma put items into capsules as they looked around the large ship, and eventually, the former fighter called to his old friend;

“I’m gonna have a look around, I’ll be back soon!” Yamcha called, to which Bulma called back the affirmative. 

He walked along the halls of the huge ship, peering around with curiosity. It sure was interesting to see technology from another world… Yamcha explored the various rooms - most of them were open, empty training rooms. There was one large room full of beds, and another with what Yamcha knew to be healing tanks. Another was a fairly expansive suite of sorts with an enormous bed, which he figured was King Cold’s room, given that even though royalty had a penchant for huge beds and swanky furniture, he figured that Frieza would probably get lost in such an enormous one.

There was one, however, that was locked. No matter what he did, Yamcha couldn’t unlock it, so he simply stood back and blasted the door open. It crumpled and banged to the ground, and the ex-fighter realised why it was - this was clearly Frieza’s room. The bed was, as he expected, smaller than his father’s, and the room was similar in decor. 

Yamcha felt a little bad exploring such a private place, even if the man it belonged to was both very evil and very dead. If Frieza ever came back, he wondered if he would kill Yamcha for exploring his room? He had to wonder.

That’s when he spotted it.

The adjacent room, a study of sorts, Yamcha guessed, had some kind of light coming from it. He went to look, and he was surprised at what he found.

In a capsule of sorts that was lit up with a soft green light was an egg, floating suspended in some kind of fluid, which Yamcha assumed was keeping it warm. He had to wonder why the heck Frieza would have an egg in his room… until it hit him.

Was this… Frieza’s  _ child?  _

Yamcha could only assume as much, given that it was in his  _ room.  _ It was the closest explanation and the one he chose to go with. He had to wonder who the mum was, if there was in fact a mother… and if so, why wasn’t the egg with ‘her’?

Yamcha assumed that either the mother wasn’t around like Frieza now was, or there wasn’t one. This left him with an ethical conundrum… what to do with this egg? It was clearly incubating in the ship, but said ship would likely lose power soon, and the egg would likely die. The former fighter folded his arms… was he willing to just leave an innocent being to perish?

He eventually called for Bulma to get her opinion on it. She examined the egg in the tank and looked conflicted herself. They both knew that there was a good chance that the egg would contain unspeakable evil, but there was  _ also  _ a chance that the child would not be at all… if raised right. The two spoke at length about it, and decided that they simply couldn’t leave the egg to die.

They left the ship with a bunch of technology in capsules and an egg wrapped in a warm towel snug in Yamcha’s arms.

 

* * *

It wasn’t long after this that Yamcha and Bulma separated, and Yamcha went from calling Capsule Corp his home to a fairly decent apartment on the outskirts of the city. He didn’t mind the location, given he could fly everywhere, but the breakup still stung. It was just him, Puar, and one lonely little egg with a heat lamp on it, surrounded with a fluffy pink blanket. Even with the androids on their way in a few years, Yamcha couldn’t get much motivation to train. 

It wasn’t until he noticed movement in the egg that he realised the little one was probably close to hatching, that he got out of his funk. He wasn’t sure what little Frieza’s ate, especially as babies, so he brought a variety of baby food and other supplies. He had no idea what would come out of that egg, or if he would just be killed straight away, or even if the tiny Frieza would be dependent on him like a human baby or not.

A month or so later, the egg hatched. It was a fairly unceremonious affair, with Yamcha and Puar both watching the cracks form on the egg until the baby burst out. It looked just like Frieza, except his markings were brown, and he had a cute little point on the top of his head.

The little one smiled and burbled at the pair as he sucked on his tail, his red eyes wide and warm, and Yamcha knew, with a surge of protectiveness, that the little one wasn’t evil in the slightest.

 

* * *

Yamcha named the little one Kuriza, because he looked like a chestnut and also because he looked like Frieza. He told no one about him, and Bulma at least had not done as much. Who knows how the others would react?

Kuriza ate everything without complaint and was a very happy, bubbly little kid. He grew like a weed and eventually began to get interested in the martial arts, as he watched Yamcha train in his backyard. Though he had his reservations, Yamcha decided to teach Kuriza what he knew, and the child excelled. 

Eventually, he knew that his friends would sense the new power level rising, so at first, he introduced Kuriza to Tien and Chiaotzu. They couldn’t blame Yamcha for his actions in regards to taking the egg, and upon realising the little one was of good character, they relented, and didn’t seem concerned… for now.

Goku was the next to meet the young child, and the saiyan was pacified. Yamcha knew he wasn’t someone with a good understanding of character, but he appreciated the support.

He was also grateful that Vegeta was off world, though he wasn’t exactly impressed that he had left Bulma pregnant and on her own. He made sure to visit with Kuriza as much as possible, which at least brought her comfort. In a way, he realised quickly that he and Bulma worked much better as friends, and that helped him move on, at least a little bit. While he was a little bitter about the fact that Bulma and he could’ve had a family by now… he at least had a son of his own, even if it was unconventional in a lot of ways.

When the battle came for the Earth, Yamcha left Kuriza with Bulma and the newborn Trunks, as well as her parents, so that he could go to fight. 

 

* * *

Kuriza was most relieved when he came back from the fight, beaten but victorious. Yamcha knew that he wouldn’t be much more help in the next fight, and so, after that, he dedicated his life to Baseball and his son. He raised him as best as he could, and eventually, with time, Kuriza changed into a form similar to what Krillin at least, had recognised as Frieza’s ‘first’ form. While reactions to him were mixed, they all eventually came around, except Vegeta, though Yamcha didn’t particularly care about his opinion. 

It wasn’t until a long, long time had passed, from the whole situation with Buu to Frieza returning from the dead to invade Earth. That had been the first test, as when it happened, Kuriza had been looking out the window.

“Daddy, I feel an energy… it’s like mine!” Kuriza had looked excited, “can’t we go meet it? Please?”

“Not this one,” Yamcha put a hand on his head as he knelt by him, “he’s too dangerous for you yet. Maybe… maybe when you get stronger, you can meet him.”

“Okay!” even if he agreed, Kuriza was still extremely curious about the energy.

 

* * *

With the Tournament of Power over, that was when Frieza and Kuriza (and by extension, Yamcha) all finally met. 

At first, the former tyrant had wanted to leave Earth as soon as possible, but he had stopped himself when he sensed another energy like his. While he couldn’t sense energy  _ yet,  _ he was sensitive to his own kind, which confused him.

He stood on the porch with the other Z-fighters, and looked around the area, trying to figure out where it was coming from. The other warriors watched him, wondering why he was hanging around.

“Weren’t you going to leave?” Piccolo asked quietly.

Frieza looked over at him, somewhat expressionless, and quickly left, though it was not in the direction of space.

 

* * *

Yamcha had known that Frieza was alive again, and Kuriza, who was now 10 years old, were standing on a hilltop nearby Capsule Corp. Yamcha had sensed Frieza’s rapid approach and blinked as he saw the white being land nearby. 

He had not expected what he saw. His eyes widened at the sight of Kuriza, who was looking at Frieza with a bit of awe and surprise.

“Daddy… is that…?” Kuriza had been no fool. Two years prior, Yamcha had explained the whole story of how he had found his egg, and that they didn’t know who his parents were, but it was likely to be the one known as Frieza.

Frieza blinked and looked at Yamcha, and there was surprise on his face, mixed with a bit of anger and uncomfort, “you went--- you… raised him?”

“Um, yes,” Yamcha answered, lowkey scared that Frieza was going to kill him. It seemed, however, that Frieza was more stunned by the situation rather than anything else. He walked over to the pair, cautiously almost, and Kuriza shyly clung to Yamcha’s leg.

Frieza stopped and knelt down to look at his son, and Kuriza blushed a little bit. He soon spoke, “are… are you my papa?”

Frieza nodded.

Kuriza looked delighted and with no fear at all, he hugged his birth father with a cry of delight. Frieza seemed shocked at this, but strangely, he didn’t protest and hugged his son back. 

He stood up with the boy in his arms and looked at Yamcha with an unreadable expression, as if sizing him up, but soon spoke, “I don’t believe we’ve been acquainted.”

“O-oh, I’m Yamcha,” the former fighter answered, and rubbed the back of his head nervously, “if… if you want, could we talk?”

“I think that would be wise.”

 

* * *

The two sat together on the hill as Yamcha explained the situation. Kuriza was content to play with Puar, who had come out of hiding once he knew it was safe to do so, and was supervising the child while the two men spoke.

“... and that’s basically it. I’ve been raising him ever since,” Yamcha finished, as Frieza had listened in subdued silence. The former Emperor huffed and looked at the human.

“It surprises me that you would be so willing to raise someone of my lineage, given the history I have with your merry band of friends,” he sighed, “though, I suppose I also owe you a debt for taking care of my son as long as you have.”

He didn’t thank Yamcha, but Yamcha took what he said as much, and smiled, “I guess… I just couldn’t leave him there to die.”

“For once, your nauseating moral compass has done me a service. How interesting,” yes, the human was a little bit interesting in his own way. He smiled a little at that, but it soon faded as he stood up, “well then, I suppose I should take my son back and return to space.”

While Yamcha had expected that, he stood up in turn and spoke up, “hey, wait a minute, Kuriza might not want that--”

“I’m his father, he’ll do what I tell him to.”

_ “I’m  _ his father too, and he should have the right to an opinion!” Yamcha countered back bravely, more so than he was feeling in the face of this powerful being.

“You insolent--”

“Why are you fighting?”

Both adults looked over as Kuriza came over to them both, his eyes wide and looking scared, “please don’t fight! I just met you papa, I don’t want you mad…”

“Ch,” Frieza didn’t look impressed, and he folded his arms in annoyance, his tail lashing behind him. He wasn’t pleased to be in this situation, and his own thoughts were clashing too. What was he to do  _ now,  _ with his only son in love with a planet he despised and also with a human being.

“I don’t need this. I don’t  _ want  _ this,” Frieza then took off into the sky without so much as a goodbye. Both Kuriza and Yamcha watched him go rather sadly, the former beginning to cry.

Yamcha decided he didn’t really like Frieza that much.

 

* * *

A few months later, Yamcha got a knock on his door from someone he honestly hoped he wouldn’t see again. If he didn’t think that Frieza could blast the door of his now house off of it’s hinges, he considered slamming the door in his face.

Instead, he looked surprised, and then he folded his arms, “you made Kuriza cry.”

“I… see…” Frieza looked away for a moment, and then at Yamcha, and held out his hand, “... truce? JUST between us. This does not extend beyond you, me, and…” he nearly bit his tongue, _ “our _ son.”

Huh. Well Yamcha be damned, the former fighter had to admire his guts. He smiled wryly and shook Frieza’s hand, “alright. Truce. Come on in, Kuriza is training out back.”

 

* * *

Every now and then, from then on, Frieza discretely visited the planet to check on his son. Occasionally, they would train together for a few days at a time in the desert, to which Yamcha would watch and admire the power of the two. There was only so much he could teach Kuriza, and he was glad that Frieza was making an effort for his child.

In time, Frieza and Yamcha also got to know each other. Yamcha discovered that despite his occasional threats, he could get on Frieza’s good side by catering to his desires and keeping the mood calm. One night, while Kuriza was sleeping, the two shared some wine out on the porch in the warm summer evening.

“Kuriza was supposed to be my heir to the throne of my empire,” Frieza had explained as he swirled his glass, “but now things are complicated. I do not like it.”

He peered at Yamcha, “how long will he need to be here?”

“Isn’t it up to him?” Yamcha wasn’t going to bite into Frieza’s manipulation, “he’ll decide what he wants in the end.”

Frieza growled as Yamcha hadn’t taken the bait. He was surprisingly infuriating in that way - and it made him wish he could just kill the human and leave with Kuriza, but he knew that Kuriza would never be loyal to him if he did as much. 

Yamcha merely snickered and sipped his wine. He had gotten braver with Frieza, and said, “why don’t you try not being manipulative for once and actually, I don’t know, be  _ honest?” _

“Shut the hell up,” Frieza hissed back, angry now, “I’m only here, visiting this damned planet because  _ I’m  _ being manipulated by my own kid!”

“Really? I doubt that,” Yamcha pointed out, “if you  _ really  _ wanted to, you could’ve left with Kuriza and never looked back, but you didn’t. Because you  _ care  _ about him and what  _ he  _ wants. Maybe you should just admit how you feel and start being honest with him, AND yourself?”

Frieza  _ hated  _ being spoken to like that, and he drank the rest of his wine before shattering the glass in his temper, “the only reason, the  _ only  _ reason, you continue to breathe, is because of him. Remember that.”

He flew into the sky and vanished, leaving Yamcha to sigh.

 

* * *

The next time Frieza visited, things were tense between him and Yamcha, and Kuriza hadn’t liked it. He left with Puar and lowered his energy to zero so that Yamcha couldn’t sense him, leaving behind two worried warriors to face the reality of what they had done. 

Yamcha, at least, could sense Puar’s power, but whether or not his best friend was with Kuriza still had yet to be seen. He hoped so, and as they went to find him, Yamcha taking the lead, Frieza had to think long and hard about what he was going to do.

In his annoyance in his growth as a person, as little as that had been to an outsider, he had realised that he couldn’t control Yamcha or Kuriza in the same way as he had controlled everything and everyone else in his life. He had hated it and most of him still did, but he realised as they flew in the air that the only way to effectively be in his son’s life was to get along with Yamcha. For the most part that was easy, aside from Yamcha’s bursts of confidence that stopped him from getting what he wanted.

So, what  _ did  _ he want?

He wanted to rule the Universe. He wanted his son with him. He owed a debt to Yamcha, someone who wouldn’t follow him into space even if he asked him. The man had saved his son, raised him, without asking nor wanting anything in return, not even now. 

He clenched his fists - what was he to do? He hated bowing to others, but this was different. This was his son. 

Frieza knew what he had to do.

 

* * *

 

When they found Kuriza again, Yamcha ran over and hugged him, exclaiming how he had been so worried, that he was sorry, and to never do that again. Kuriza hugged him back, and looked over at Frieza, who was watching the scene. 

He turned away from the pair and began to walk away.

“Frieza?” Yamcha called, and the Emperor paused.

“Kuriza, do you want to stay on Earth?” he asked, and Kuriza blinked. He loved Earth, and that much was clear.

“I do, papa.” 

Frieza sighed at that, and continued to walk, “then, this is goodbye.”

“Wait!” Yamcha ran over to him and grasped Frieza’s arm, “what do you mean, goodbye? What are you doing?!”

Frieza pulled his arm out of the human’s grip and looked up at Yamcha with a complicated expression, “I’m leaving. This… this won’t  _ work,  _ Yamcha. It was never going to work, and I don’t know why I even bothered to try!”

Yamcha knew Frieza, for once, was being honest with his feelings, and looked concerned, and a little bit sad, and replied in turn, “it could work… we just need to, you know… respect each other’s differences. You and I get along pretty well when you’re not trying to manipulate either me or Kuriza… so what’s stopping you from just,  _ not  _ doing that?”

“Doing things  _ my way  _ has always been the way it is!” Frieza growled in return, turmoil in his gaze, “and now that I’m willing to get out of your lives, you want me to  _ stay?!” _

Yamcha set Kuriza down and nodded for him to go over to Puar. Kuriza realised his parents needed to talk.

“Frieza, I knew what you were before I ever met you, we all did,” Yamcha responded seriously, “yet, I let you find me. I let you find Kuriza. I  _ let  _ you meet him because I didn’t think it was right to keep  _ your own son  _ from you. And I know that we killed you,” he responded quickly as Frieza opened his mouth, “but I also know that  _ none  _ of us could’ve known that Kuriza was on the way.”

Frieza glanced away - that much was true.

“I raised him because it was the right thing to do, and I wanted you two to meet because it was also the right thing to do, but forcing him to be what you want him to be… isn’t that no different from what King Cold did to  _ you?” _

Frieza’s eyes went wide at that. For a moment, neither of them spoke, but it didn’t take long for Frieza to resume his bearings and his anger. How DARE this human make assumptions like that! 

“Maybe, but I know what I want now! To be the God of this Universe, to be its ruler!”

“And?”

“ _ And?”  _ Frieza blinked, “what do you mean,  _ and?” _

“You want something else,” Yamcha pointed out, “in everything you’ve ever said, in everything you’ve ever wanted, what was the one thing you  _ truly  _ wanted from us? From Kuriza? From  _ me?” _

Frieza clenched his teeth and looked away, his fists clenched so hard they drew blood, “that’s…”

“Tell me the truth,” Yamcha pried, knowing that right here, right now, was likely the only time he would ever be able to finally get it out of him. Frieza remained silent, so he pressed further.

“You keep coming back, more and more frequently, like your job is of no interest, and I know it’s not just because of Kuriza. There’s something else at hand, here,” Yamcha braved himself and put a hand on Frieza’s shoulder.

“Stop it,” he hunched his shoulders, but he didn’t remove Yamcha’s hand. “I… I don’t know!”

“You do,”

“I don’t!”

“Yes,  _ you do.” _

“Fine!” Frieza jumped back out of Yamcha’s grip, “maybe.” He looked away, and then back at this infuriating human, “so what if I  _ do?  _ I can’t change what I am, who I am!”

“Maybe not entirely,” Yamcha smiled, “but what if there were ways to change things  _ and  _ keep your power… but for a different purpose?”

“... I’m listening.”

The human grinned, and Frieza grumbled.

 

* * *

Once back home, Yamcha talked to Frieza about his plans for a resource trade route, something that would make use of the current planetary routes but exchanging goods along them instead of planets. Frieza could charge a fee to use the routes, and with some number crunching, he found that if anything, keeping the planets intact was far more profitable than wiping them out for potential sale to rich dignitaries. 

And with this plan in place… it meant that Frieza could finally do what he had underlyingly wanted to do all this time, but could never admit to.

Stay with his son.

It took a couple of years to finish the project and retrain his staff to the new system. Frieza had told Yamcha that even if this system was done with, there would be no stopping others from reforming the army on their own terms and rebelling, or taking out planets as it was.

Yamcha simply said with a smile that Goku would take care of it. Frieza made a gesture to that that made him shield Kuriza’s eyes and scold the Emperor, much to his amusement.

Frieza never became a ‘good guy’ in any sense of the word. He still hated nearly everyone in Yamcha’s friend group, and while he remained on Earth, he still grumbled about it occasionally to a nonplussed Yamcha (who, at this point, simply laughed along and ignored it), but the two… got along better. Kuriza was delighted by this, and Frieza reasoned to himself that it was enough.

 

* * *

 

When Kuriza was 18, he made the decision to go into space with his birth father to learn the family business. Yamcha had retired from baseball at that point, and was pretty content with how things were. Even if he never got married, having Frieza around and having Kuriza around was like having a strange, unique kind of family. 

It wasn’t the family he ever imagined, but it was  _ his.  _

The day they went to leave, Yamcha almost wanted to sob at his baby leaving the planet, until Frieza unceremoniously dumped a duffle bag full of Yamcha’s clothing and essentials into his arms. He blinked in shock and turned to his roommate, “Frieza?”

“What?”

“What is… this?” he held up the bag.

“But of course, you’re coming with us,” the alien smirked at him, “did you think I was going to leave you behind?”

“Uuuuhhh....” Yamcha hadn’t agreed to anything like that, “well, I--”

“You’re coming.”

“Um--”

“This is not up for discussion.”

“Frieza--”

Finally, with a huff, he went over to Yamcha, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and wrenched him down, his lips landing on the earthlings with precise force. Yamcha was shocked, to say the least, and a million other emotions, before Frieza let go and said softly, “ _ you’re coming with me.” _

And for once, just for once, Yamcha allowed Frieza to manipulate him to his will with a smile.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Alone  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Lightly described violence, character death, sexual mentions.  
> Summary: What happens when your plan to end the reign of Frieza actually works? What do you sacrifice along the way? The answer? Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dark, dark, dark, read at your own risk.  
> Credit to the idea goes to MajinPiccolo :P This is more of a stream of consciousness fic than a standard one. I hope you like it.

_So I walk alone down the darkest roads_  
_'Cause I've always known how the story goes_  
_When the curtain falls I'll be wearing thin_  
_Clawing at the walls as they're closing in_  
_In this twisted plot I was destined for_  
_I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor_  
_So misunderstood 'till the bloody end_  
_How I wish I could do it all again_

Owl City - Bird with a Broken Wing

 

* * *

  
It had all been such a simple plan. A simple, easy plan.

How could life have led it so far astray, he thought to himself as he stared out at the stars.

How could life have led _him_ so far astray…

All he could do was sit back, relax in the throne at the top of the known Universe, and remember…

 

* * *

 

Everyone knew that there were some people who were incapable of change, and that some people could adapt to anything.

They were polar opposites in that respect.

Yamcha, for all of his weakness, was someone who adapted to anything, anywhere, at any time. He grew up with wolves, in one of the harshest places on Earth. He had a taste of the fine life with Bulma, and then was back to the norm before he became a famous baseball player.

The other? Frieza was the same throughout his entire life. Manipulative. Arrogant. Classy. Full of power and attitude in a bite sized form.

Yamcha began to realise this in the brief time they had met during the Android 21 incident. Yamcha hadn’t expected to be complimented by him, and Frieza hadn’t expected to be curious of him.

And yet, it wasn’t until years later when Frieza came to Earth once more to get the revenge he longed for that he was defeated once more, but not without a trophy. If he couldn’t kill them, by the gods he would hurt them.

That was how it all began.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha was stuck in space in Frieza’s ship. He couldn’t be rescued, nor could he be found. At first, he was scared and he wanted to go home, but he realised fairly quickly that if Frieza liked him for some reason, hopefully, just hopefully… he could do something with it.

It didn’t take him long to get a communicator working so he could talk to his friends back home so they knew he was okay. They thought his plan was insane, but given the alternative, they told him to try.

Yes… the plan…

The plan he wished had never worked.

 

* * *

 

At first, Yamcha was assigned menial chores. One scuffle, however, was all it took for the human to show his true power, and there was a meeting with the man himself.

Frieza was still terrifying.

Yamcha was still stupidly brave.

He got a promotion to the security force, rather than menial chores. Yamcha was happier with this, as happy as he could be with being a forced captive that was being lorded over his friends heads to not attack Frieza, or his army, or he died.

Still… there was the plan.

 

* * *

 

There were others, Yamcha discovered. Other survivors, other trophies of war. Softly, slowly, Yamcha began to make friends. He found kindred spirits among the crew.

There were always going to be those that joined of their free will. For glory, for power, who knew.

But those forced there, just like him? Yamcha became friends with them within days.

And they became loyal to him the further he climbed up the ladder.

 

* * *

 

The first time Frieza came onto him came out of nowhere. They had been discussing plans for the next mission to another planet (while sipping wine, of course) that Frieza grabbed Yamcha by the throat and shoved his tongue down his throat.

Yamcha hated that he liked it.

He hated that he felt attracted to the tyrant at all.

 

* * *

 

The first time became many more. Kisses turned to full on make out sessions with the most powerful mortal man in the seventh Universe. There was a certain thrill to that, Yamcha felt. A certain thrill to being between Lord Frieza’s thighs and being able to touch his pure white skin without being destroyed where he stood.

The first time he discovered that one spot above his tail as he grabbed the base of it, Frieza had jumped. Yamcha looked up from where he had been pinned below the other, smaller being, but Frieza merely grinned rather seductively;

“You naughty boy…”

That night, Yamcha got to do a lot more than touch his tail.

 

* * *

 

He became Frieza’s right hand man not long after that night. Along with the many privileges afforded to him with that position, Yamcha began to have followers. Loyal soldiers among his midst, including those forced into the fold.

More and more, loyalty shifted.

Yamcha noticed.

So did Frieza.

The tyrant decided that a trip to Earth was in order. He had a wish to make.

 

* * *

 

He had earned Frieza’s trust, eventually. It had helped that every night he was either being fucked into the mattress by said Emperor or doing the same thing to Frieza (to which, Yamcha found out, Frieza liked a _lot)_ that he noticed that the relationship he had with Frieza had evolved. Yamcha hated that he was attracted to his sworn enemy. He hated that he found him beautiful, that he loved the moans he made when they fucked, that he LOVED the depraved shit they got up to.

Frieza, too, acted differently. He was more interested in Yamcha’s needs, whereas before he had gotten off and let Yamcha finish himself off. The sex became more depraved, and far far better.

It destroyed them both that they were beginning to feel.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha finally started taking solo missions.

He, of course, didn’t go to Earth before schedule, as much as he longed it. At first, he followed the plan set down for him by Frieza as to not draw suspicion.

Months later, just before the intended Earth visit, Yamcha asked his friends on Namek to gather the dragonballs.

The wish that would change everything.

 

* * *

 

Frieza was immortal, now.

He had snuck onto Earth, using his spy there, and had his wish granted. He came back with renewed vigor and attitude, and fucked Yamcha until they both couldn’t move.

“Call me a God again,” Frieza had purred to him after they lay together.

“Yes, my gorgeous God,” Yamcha responded with a smile.

That was the first real smile Yamcha would ever see on his face, and the last, as he peacefully dozed off, satisfied.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha killed him.

As Frieza slept off their escapade, Yamcha had the wish Frieza had made reversed, just before the intended invasion was due to start.

He took a knife and stabbed Frieza straight into his chest, waking him up as Frieza coughed out blood and spit. Yamcha was straddling him as the Emperor of universe 7 struggled under his touch, and wondered why his wounds weren’t healing. He could only glare angrily at Yamcha as said human revealed he had reversed the wish, and turned _himself_ immortal. It became obvious as Yamcha was hurt when Frieza flailed about, but the wound healed itself easily.

The anger he could handle.

The betrayal in his eyes, however? Yamcha _savoured_ it.

And, in his heart, he felt it break, and go numb.

 

* * *

 

He had spent just over two years in Frieza’s company.

The man who had been captured versus the man who returned… it was a wonder they could recognise him.

He kept his hair bound in a ponytail, now, and wore elegant clothes befitting of his new status as ruler of Universe 7.

He never touched wine again.

He never made friends again.

Yamcha sighed as he looked out beyond the stars. His army that had grown loyal to him had all but eradicated the much smaller number loyal to Frieza. In the end? He was just another tyrant, even if he turned the trade into something else.

Part of him wanted to reverse his immortality wish.

Part of him wanted Frieza back.

Part of him wished he could just go back to Earth, go back to his little apartment with Puar and play baseball.

But he couldn’t.

He had seen too much. Been through too much.

Now, just as he always was, Yamcha was alone.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heat  
> Rating: E  
> Summary/Request: Comic of Frieza going through his heat cycle with Yamcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked pretty hard on this one, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
